Power Rangers Team Omega: Omega Zords, Awaken
by PhantomZeo
Summary: A new Robocon is attacking Florika, and the Omega Rangers have to stop him by activating the Omega Zords. No reviews means no more episodes, so review. Flames shall be used to light torches.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Notes: None for the moment.

**List of Episodes**

_The Omega Awakening_

_**Omega Zords, Awaken**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1: STORMSHAKE QUAKE

* * *

"And so, the Declaration of Independence said that all men are created equal, and all have equal rights" said Mr. Corbett, the history teacher. 

"Then doesn't that mean _we_ have the right to not be here?" whispered Nick to Ross and Ray.

Mr. Corbett looked at Nick. "You seem fairly eager to talk, Mr. Richards" he said "Why don't you tell me why John Hancock signed his name bigger than anyone else?"

"He..um....because..." said Nick. The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell" he said, getting up with the rest of the class and going to his locker. Ray and Ross followed him and were met by Kayla and Sandy in the hall.

"So how was class?" asked Kayla.

"Nick was saved by the bell" said Ray.

"Laugh it up" said Nick "But don't be surprised when he asks _you_ a question and the bell rings in the nick of time".

* * *

"Tell me, DuKon" said Etorka "Why do you always seem to fail me at the last second? Failed to get the morphers from the Omega Chamber before Deon, failed to obtain the morphers from him when he was in Angel Grove, failed to destroy the Rangers once they morphed-oh wait, I forgot, you were too busy with the Red Ranger to pay attention to your task at hand" He said that last bit rather cooly. 

"I'm terribly sorry, master" said DuKon "But I guarantee that next time, I will not fail".

"You're incredibly lucky there's going to _be_ a next time" said Etorka "But there is still _one_ task you can do".

A monster with a bird-like appearence walked out of a shadowy corner.

"This is StormShake" said Etorka "Use him to get to the Rangers"

"As you command" said DuKon, dissapearing with StormShake.

* * *

Outside Florika High, the Rangers sat down on a bench. 

"Mr. Corbett give you guys homework?" asked Kayla.

"Only boatlods" said Ray "It should only take about, what, four, five hours tops?"

"Actually, I finished most of it in Study Hall" said Ross.

Nick and Ray looked at him disbelievingly.

"You actually _understand_ that shit?" asked Ray "It's got to be college-level!"

"It's actually only 12th grade level" said Ross "And it is fairly easy to understand".

"Yeah, well, maybe if you made things a little-" Nick was interrupted by the beeping of his morpher-and everyone else's. He pressed the button on the upper-left part of the morpher.

"You've got Nick" he said.

"Nick, it's Deon" said Deon at the other end of the line "DuKon and another Robocon are downtown at the Waterworks. Get over there".

"You got it" said Nick, pressing the button again.

"Where can we morph?" asked Sandy.

"That forest" said Ross, pointing at the forest by the school. They ran into the forest where no one could see them.

"Ready?" asked Nick.

"Ready" said the other four.

They all crossed their arms over their chests, then put their right arm up in the air and their left arm, bent right at the elbow, in front of them. Then, they pulled their right arm down halfway, extended their left index and left middle fingers, and pressed the grey button on their morphers with their exteded fingers.

"LINK TO OMEGA!"

The Rangers stood morphed.

* * *

People screamed as StormShake made yellow beam blasts come out of his beak. As he was about to shoot one at a nearby gas station, a white boot collided with him. He went flying. "Hey! You're bustin' up my beak!" he said. 

The figure that kicked him, the Blue Ranger, said "Well, be glad it's still attached to your face. Not that it will be once i'm through with you!" he said, grabbing his ExplosioRod "AIYA!"

"Bring it on, Blue Boy!" said StormShake, stomping the ground. The ground began to shake violently.

"What the" said Ross, looking at the ground.

Suddenly, the ground around him rocketed upwards, launching him in the air.

"Ha ha!" laughed StormShake, flying up to Ross as he readied himself for a fight. StormShake slammed upwards into him, launching him upwards, then he started falling.

"AAH!!" he yelled as he was falling. As he was about to hit the ground, he put one end of the ExplosioRod against the ground, then leapt up.

"That all?" he asked.

"Not at all, Bluie!" said StormShake, swooping down.

"Bring it on" said Ross, twirling his ExplosioRod. As StormShake was about to tackle him, he shoved one end of the ExplosioRod into StormShake, causing a small explosion to erupt from the ExplosioRod. StormShake went flying into the wall.

"That was _too_ easy" said Ross.

"It's not over yet, Mr. Blue Man" said StormShake.

"Man, your name puns are getting annoying" said Ross. 

"Yeah, well, eat this!" said StormShake, launching a bolt of lightning at Ross.

The bolt struck Ross, causing him to go rocketing into a nearby streetlight.

"You'll be sorry you messed with me, Blue Ranger!" said StormShake, slowly closing in on Ross.

"That's what you think!" said a voice from behind "Satablaster!"

StormShake turned to see Ray shooting at him with the Satablaster. He made three successful hits, distracting StormShake enough for him to leap over to Ross.

"You alright?" Ray asked.

"Yeah" said Ross, getting up "Just a little worn out".

"Already?" Ray asked jokingly.

"Forget someone?" asked StormShake.

Ross and Ray immediately looked at StormShake.

"Let's take this bird" said Ray.

"You got it" said Ross, reaching for his ExplosioRod, which had fallen aside.

StormShake shot more bolts of lightning at them, but Ray had a trick. He jumped high up into the air. He twisted around so that he was falling head first at StormShake, firing his Satablaster in the proccess. Every shot hit him.

"Nice job!" complimented Ross as Ray hit the ground.

"A few blasts from a satellite dish won't keep me down!" said StormShake.

"My turn" said Ross, leaping over to StormShake. He gave StormShake two roundhouse kicks followed by a drop kick, immediately followed up by tripping him with the ExplosioRod.

"Awesome!" said Ray.

"Let's see if you can take this!" said StormShake, causing a quake and shooting lightning bolts at the same time.

"Ah!" yelled Ray and Ross. As they fell backwards, they immediately leapt back up, but were knocked back down by DuKon.

"You!" said Ross.

"Surprised, Rangers?" said DuKon. He raised his saber up in the air...

"That's enough!" yelled a female voice "Drill Rifle!"

"Terra Bow!" yelled another female voice.

DuKon turned to see an arrow and a drill heading for him. He got hit by both. Sandy and Kayla stood, Omega Weapons in hand.

"Don't steal all the fun." said Kayla.

"Don't worry, we won't" said Ray, getting up. 

"Well try this on for size" said DuKon, twirling his sword around "Energy Blade!" he yelled, forming a green "X" in the air "Energy Wave!" The X launched itself at the Rangers.

Sandy and Ray ducked, Ross and Kayla jumped over the blast.

"Four little Rangers standing in a row" said DuKon "Wait a minute...where's Red?"

"Right here!" said Nick, jumping down from a building "Sigma Sabre!"

He landed on the ground and upward slashed at DuKon, followed by a tornado kick. He backflipped to join the rest.

"Let's see how you are against five Rangers" said Nick.

"No problem" said StormShake.

"Ready?" asked Nick.

"Ready!" said the others. 

Ray and Kayla faced each other, held each other's arms, and faced StormShake. Sandy, Ross, and Nick leapt up onto their arms for a split second, and then Ray and Kayla launched the Rangers at StormShake.

"Sigma Sabre!" yelled Nick.

"ExplosioRod!" yelled Ross.

"Drill Rifle!" yelled Sandy.

The three Rangers struck StormShake with their weapons, followed by shots from the Satablaster and the Terra Bow.

"We'll be back, Rangers" said DuKon, vanishing with StormShake.

"Power Down" said Nick. All of the Rangers demorphed.

"That was easy" said Ray.

Nick stepped forward.

"A little too easy" he said.

* * *

"It happens" said Deon, after the Rangers told him what happened "Back when I was a Ranger, I defeated a lot of enemies really quick". 

"How many of them actually stayed defeated?" asked Nick.

Deon considered.

"None" he admitted "But still..this is a first. Be glad StormShake was defeated this easily".

"Right" said Nick "But that was only because we had an advantage. I mean, Etorka's not exactly going to go all-out, even if we beat his strongest Lieutenant".

Deon burst into laghter.  
  
"Mind clueing us in?" asked Ross.

"DuKon isn't anywhere _near_ Etorka's strongest Lieutenant!" said Deon "Most loyal, maybe, best yes-man, definately, but the strongest, he ain't".

"Well" said Nick "Let's worry about that later. What happens if StormShake decides to surprise us somehow?"

"I'll think of something" said Deon "For now, don't worry about it"

"If you say so" said Nick, walking out of the house with the others.

Deon turned to his computer and opened a file. It was labeled: **_Legacy of the Power Rangers._**

_"I wonder if I should show the Rangers this"_ thought Deon _"It would teach them a little bit about the Power Rangers history....oh, wait...."_

It would give it away. Who he was, why he had the morphers, everything. Too easy. That was something the Rangers had to discover by themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's episode two for you. Now, um, if anyone knows who Deon is, then, um, yeah.... 

Anyways, i'll update soon.


End file.
